Denial
by CrayolaBox16
Summary: Kurt denies the truth. Kurt And Finn. One shot but could be continued. Pink here! Read and review!Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Though I always wanted Chris Colfer for christmas;


Let me just say it now, I am not in love with Finn. I, Kurt Hummel, am not in love with the star quarterback, Finn Hudson. Not now, not ever. He's so not my type. I mean if you ask me what two words would describe him I would say: Tall and gangly. Plus when I talk to him I have to look up. Honestly, he's so

_THUD_

Speaking of the devil

"Damn, Sorry, Kurt" He said as he started picking up my stuff and shoot me his signature mega watt smile. The smile so infectious I start to smile as well.

**I AM STILL NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM!**

"S'alright, Finn" I smile at him

"Hey, Fag" Noah Puckerman greeted as he approached us.

"Noah" I nodded. I simply refuse to join this exchange of insults. It's immature and I have a fear of being dumped in the dumpster in my new coat.

**GLEE practice**

"Okay, How about some Keri Hilson?" said, entering room the music and waving music sheets "Mercedes, can you handle this?"

"You know what? Kurt doesn't have any solos yet. Let him do it" She wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"Kurt," He looked at me uncertainly "You up for it?"

I looked at the music sheets and saw "Super Human" on top.

"Okay" I said trying to act nonchalant but inside I'm screaming.

Okay, this is it, Kurt. Moment of truth. Don't go screwing this up. Life and death…

"Finn, why won't you help Kurt on this one?" asked absentmindedly

"W-Wha-at?" He stuttered

"Yeah, Finn. is right. Why won't you help Kurt because he clearly needs it" Puck said laughing with the other jocks

"B-Bu-But, Mr. Shue! I-I think Kurt got this covered" He said, reddening

"C'mon, Finn, Just do it" sighed

No! No! No! Noooooooooooo! Oh, Crap! Oh, Crap! Oh, Craaaaaaaap! No, Not Finn! Anybody would do! Not FINN! I would take Puckerman just not him. Wait, I shouldn't care, right? RIGHT?!

"I'll get Chris Brown's part!" Finn said worriedly as though I would actually take that part. Honestly, Finn is not the sharpest tool in the shed.

I sat down on the piano bench, not wanting to just stand there. Plus I hardly think Finn would hold my hand and dance around me.

I played a few bars and Finn started to sing

_Weeks  
I have been crying and crying for weeks  
How'd I survive when I can barely speak  
Barely eat, On my knees_

I really like Finn's singing voice. It's much softer and warmer. More endearing. Like the feeling of wearing the new Gucci sweater on a freezing winter night. And I have to admit, Finn looked hot singing. I mean, it must be the lighting or something. Finn was singing so close to be I could feel the heat of his body. And he smelled like soap and men's cologne.

**I STILL DON'T LOVE HIM!**

For a brief moment our eyes meet and I never noticed the brown-ness of his eyes. It's like the perfect shade, not too light and not too dark. Compared to other jocks, Finn is the nicest one. Well, he's probably the only one with a heart. Or a soul. Or a conscience. You know what, He's probably the only one that's not a robot programmed to torture me and the other gleeks. It's kind of nice to have a friends that's a jock. He defended me once; it was like having a knight in shining armor.

Wait, I shouldn't care. Right? Shake this out, Kurt, Shake it out.

As soon as the song ends, I ran outside to the bathroom. I checked the stalls and saw it was empty. I get out the paper bag I always carry around and start to hyperventilate in it.

"I don't love him" I said out load

_Lie_

"Oh, shut up"

I sat on the bench (Yes, Apparently the school thinks it appropriate to have a bench in the bathroom. What the heck are we suppose to do in it? Hang-out?) And placed my head in my hands.

I heard the door burst open and Finn looking at me weirdly.

"Err, the guys wanted to see if you were okay" He said smiling the annoyingly adorable smile of his which makes my knees a little week

**STILL DON'T LOVE HIM!**

"So what I miss?" I asked as we went back to practice.

"Nothing much. Rachel walked out because she didn't get the lead. Quinn started crying because she said we were breaking apart. Hormones." He sighed. I placed a reassuring hand and smiled at him.

He smiled back and we went back to Glee practice silently.

**Glee Club**

Now everyone was sitting down, Even Rachel who was looking haughty.

"Pair up" said "Same pairs as the one we had when we were discussing ballads." When we were all seated with our partners. Mat with Rachel since that was the original plan, Mr. Shue said "and today's lesson : Power of Love songs"


End file.
